Spongebob's Holocaust
(Note: GetDankMemed is the creator of this Creepypasta. It might be shit but I tried to make is as scary as I can. So sit back just...read. Thank you) 1/1/2011 Hello. My name is Gabriel and i am writing a series of episodes from the tape called Spongebob's Holocaust. On this exact date, an intern from Nickelodeon had discovered a tape. There was a text written in marker that said: SPONGEBOB NEW SEASON 9 PREMIRE EPISODE!! I was a cartoon tester a while back so they told me to watch the tape to see if it was good or not. So i took it and brung it home with me. After i got my VCR, i put the tape inside and the video begun. There was no menu and no intro. The episode started with Spongebob saying "ThE sHaDoWs ArE pLaYiNg WiTh Me" As he looked like he was crazy or he was a maniac. Foam started to come out of his mouth. He grabbed a gun and killed Gary then feasts on him. Then he laughed in a very sinister voice. "hE hE He hE hE" he laughed Squidward then heard him and said "SPONGEBOB SHUT UP!!!!" Spongebob then looked at Squidward straight in the eye and said "The shadows shall engulf you, you naughty Octopus" Squidward then replied with "Whatever" as he continued playing his clarinet. Then he decides he wants to take a nap so he goes to his bed and falls asleep. It then cuts to a title card saying "1 o-clock at midnight" It cuts to squidward sleeping when suddenly a square shadow with a chainsaw. Squidward then wakes up and says "Spongebob...What are you doing??" The shadow then says "YoU'lL sEe!!!!!" As he cut up Squidwards intestines with the chainsaw. Squidward was screaming in pain and it sounded like actual screaming and not cartoony screaming. Blood was splattered everywhere as Spongebob said "YES! YES!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!" Squidward then collapsed on the floor. The shadow is revealed to be Spongebob. Then it cuts to Spongebob dragging Squidwards corpse to his house. Then after he puts squidward in his house, he chops him into pieces, cooked him, then ate him. A time card came up saying "The next day" Spongebob knocked on patrick's rock. Then patrick said "Oh hey Spongebob! Wanna play!" Spongebob then grabbed a knife and he said "SuRe PaTrIcK! i WoUlD lOvE tO pLaY!!!!!!!!" He said in a really crazy voice. Patrick then said "You're scaring me Spongebob...." Spongebob then cornored Patrick and said "YES I AM HEHEHEHE!!!!" As he cut up Patrick's body. Patrick is screaming in pain as he is getting chopped up. "YES... YESSSS... THATS IT!!!!!" He said. After he killed Patrick, he drags his corpse to his house. Then he chops him into little pieces, cooks him then gives his flesh to a random fish in town. Then it cuts to credits. There was no music and the credits only said: John Leather Jeff Gordon Cleveland Cavalier Anthony Makati While it was in white text with a black background. Then the tape ends. 5/10/2011 A few months after i watched the tape, a guy named Elijah Freeman sent me another VHS tape in a yellow wrapping. He said: "Since you're interested in the VHS tapes we hand you, do you mind if you watch this tape?" I said "yes" and took his offer. I opened the package. The tape said: SPONGEBOB NEW SEASON 9 PREMIRE! EPISODE 2!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to see what happens next so i just put it in my VCR and the tape started. No Dvd menu but it came with an intro. However, the intro was different. They sung: "Who likes to kill people? Spongebob! Who likes to be all crazy and stuff? Spongebob! Who likes to eat people? Spongebob! Then it cuts to Spongebob crossing out Patrick and Squidward on his "Murder List" Spongebob then looked at the list and said "Mr.KrAbs Is NeXt!!!!!" He then goes to the Krusty Krab saying "MR.KRABS!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" He then went to His office. He did not see anybody. He then went to Mr.krabs house as he knocked on the door hardly. Then he said "OPEN UP!!" Mr.krabs then opened the door and said "Spongeboy me bob! What are you doing here??" He then knocked out Mr.Krabs with his baseball bat. It then cuts to Mr.krabs and Pearl all tied up in Spongebob's basement. Spongebob says "So.. You would only pay me $0.25 an hour eh? Well guess what? YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER ARE GONNA GET SOMETHING GOOD!!!" Mr.Krabs then started to cry in a very realistic way. It did not sound cartoony at all. Then Spongebob found a chainsaw and he said "OHHHHHHHH!!! THIS LOOKS GOOD!!!!!!!!!" He then cuts Mr.Krabs head off as he screams in horror. After he was done with Mr.Krabs, he said to Pearl: "YoU'rE nExT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pearl then cried while Spongebob grabbed his knife. He then said "GOODBYE YOU FAT WHALE!!! HEHEHE!!!!" As he carved into Pearls intestines. Pearl screamed in excruciating pain. After he was done dissecting Pearl he chopped up both Mr.Krabs and Pearls bodies into little pieces, cooked them, then consumed the two characters. He then said "MR.KRABS AND PEARL ARE OFF THE LIST" As he crossed out Mr.Krabs and Pearls name off of his "Murder List" He then said in a sinister voice "maRio iS nExT!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" The episode then ended with no credits. I then sent this episode as a blog post to Elijah Freeman. (The guy who sent me the tape) I asked him if i could watch another one of these tapes. He replied with: "Sure" 9/18/2011 Elijah Freeman then sends me the third tape. It read in black marker: SPONGEBOB NEW SEASON 9 PREMIRE!!! EPISODE 3!!!! I said thanks and he walked away. I put the tape inside my VCR and for once, the Vhs tape had a main menu. It contained all the previous episodes from the "Spongebob's Holocaust" series. I chose the "New" episode which was called MARIO IS NEXT!!! The intro was different again. The singers sung: Spongebob! He is gonna come for you! Spongebob! He will feast on you! Spongebob! Lock your doors cause he is coming for you! Then the episode begun with Spongebob looking at his Murder list at 1 o-clock at midnight. He then looks at Sandys name and says: MARIO IS NEXT!!!!! He then went to her mushshroom knightdomz , Carfully went in and put on his helmet. He then sees Mario sleeping. Spongebob carfully drags him to his basement and ties him to his chair. It then cuts to a title card saying "10:00 A.M" He then hits mario with a Baseball bat and says "WaKeY wAkEy" in a very sinister voice. mario is tied up with tape covering his mouth so he can't scream. He then says "You treated me awfully! You are an awful friend!!! Now Let me get my stuff!" He then goes to his "Closet of weapons" Then he finds a Machete. He then says "OHHHH!! THIS LOOKS GOOD!!" mario then finds a way to take off the tape off his mouth and says "Spongebob! What are you doing??!!" Spongebob then says "Any last words???" mario then says in a really nervous voice "What...Do you...mean??" Spongebob then says "YOU WILL FIND OUT!!!" As he cut mario body in half. mario screams in horror but not in a cartoony way. Spongebob then says "YOU SAW THIS COMIN A LONG TIME AGO!!!" As mario cried then died. Spongebob then said "Mmmmm Fresh pee pee hair Meat" As he chopped mario body in pieces and cooked him then consumes him. The tape then ends and goes back to the main menu. I took out the tape and made another blog post about it. I told Elijah Freeman that i was still interested to see more. Then it continues from here.... 11/10/2011 Elijah Freeman then came with the fourth episode of the Spongebob's Holocaust series. Once again, the tqpe said: SPONGEBOB NEW SEASON 9 PREMIRE EPISODE 4 He then said "We are continuing to find other tapes about this. If it is too scary just tell us" he then walked away. I put the tape in my VCR and once again, it had another different intro. This is what they sung: Who likes to take people into their basement? Spongebob! Who likes to murder? Spongebob! Who likes to feast on flesh? Spongebob!! The episode begins with Spongebob sitting on his couch at midnight looking at his Murder list. He then sees Mrs.Puff on his list. He then says PO THE TELETUBBIE IS NEXT!!!! He went to po house while po was sleeping. He put her in a bin and carried her to a train track. He then tied her to the train track. After that, a title card pops up reading "10 Hours later" Then it cuts to Spongebob hitting po with a Baseball bat. He the says "Wakey Wakey!!" The sun is shining brightly. po then says "SPONGEBOB WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" Spongebob then says "You'll see! :)" he said in a demonic voice. He then stole a train from a train driver and drove it until he saw po He then says "BYE BYE PO!! THIS IS REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DO TO ME!!!!" po then starts to sob in a really realistic way. Spongebob then says "GOODBYE!!!" He then drove the train and drove over po. After he ran over po, he went to go see po corpse. Half her organs were gone and her body was cut in half. Spongebob then drags her to his house,chops her into little pieces, cooks her then eats her. The episode ends with Spongebob crossing out po the teletubbie name on his "Murder list" I then posted this episode as a blog post to Elijah Freeman and he said he will bring me another tape. 1/9/2012 Once again, Elijah Freeman sent me another VHS tape. So i put it in my VCR and the episode started. The episode started with Spongebob once again crossing out po the teletubbie name on the Murder list. Once he saw Larrys name, he said: LARRY IS NEXT!!!!!! He then went to Go Lagoon to see Larry. Larry was playing with his friends. Once Spongebob came to Larry he said OH LARRRYYYYY!!!! Larry then said in a happy voice Spongebob you're he......................... Spongebob knocked out Larry with his baseball bat. His friends noticed so he knocked them out too. He then drags there bodies to his basement. It then cuts to a title card "3 o-clock at midnight." Larry then wakes up all tied up and muffled. Spongebob then told him and his friends "LOOKY LOOKY!!!! LOOK WHO'S AWAKE NOW!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE!!!" Larry then got scared. Spongebob then went into his Closet of weapons. After that he saw another chainsaw. He said "OH I WILL BE USING THIS FROM NOW ON!" Larry and his friends then sobbed. Spongebob then said: AWWW WHAT'S WRONG???? TOO SCARY?!?! Spongebob then said "GOODBYE!!!!!" As he cut up Austin and his friends bodies in half exposing all their internal organs. After Spongebob was done with them, He said: "My beautiful wife, will you marry me?" As Larry eyes blink but shortly die after. All their organs were exposed. austin eyes were partially out of his socket, His skin then sheds leaving only muscles and tissues exposed. His skin on his face then falls off leaving his nerve snaps. His facial organs then fall off. Spongebob then kisses austin and says "Oh honey, you kiss so well" He then kisses austin in the mouth and said "Oh honey, how do you know how to kiss so well" He then chops up his body, cooks him then says "OHHHHH FRESH LOBSTER MEAT!!!!" As he gobbled up Larrys meat. He did the same with his friends. The episode ends with Spongebob crossing out Larry from gardenscapes name on his Murder List. Spongebob then saw Plankton and Karens name and said OHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!!!!!! The episode then cuts to black then static. I then sent a blog post about this. Elijah Freeman then saw it and said he is gonna send me another tape. 1/14/2012 Elijah Freeman sent me the credits for each episode. It read: John Leather Paul McCartney Jack Russell Jason Sawyer Stephen Hellinburg Courtney McCain John Duff Anthony Makati That's all folks! I then wondered why Stephen's name was on there so i contacted him. CALL: 1/14/2012 Me: Hello Stephen: Hello kind sir. What is it? Me: Have you heard about a series of VHS tapes called Spongebob's Holocaust. Stephen: ...... Stephen: Ummm....Fine! Stephen: "I had two interns that wanted to write a new Spongebob episode called Spongebob's Holocaust. So i said i will help them even though i retired so i helped. I did not know the meaning of Halocaust so i searched it up on Google. I found out it meant slaughter and damage to your town. I thought it would be an awful idea. But i still decided to work on it. John Duff did the storyboards while I did the storyline. It was so hard to do since it's a kids show. So our interns worked on the script and after we were done, we told them to send it to the FBI. So they sent it there and the tape was not released ever since" Stephen: That was so hard to confess....*sobs* Stephen: "My God" Hangs up...fuck off Me: Please don't hang up.... oh wait he already did.. 4/10/2012 This part is currently unfinished. If you like thepasta so far, comment. Thanks for reading :) Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blog posts Category:Death Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Creepypasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Suggested Reading Category:VHS Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob Category:Blood Category:Drugs Category:Lost Episodes